Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim)
Background The Dark Brotherhood is an organization of highly trained assassins that carry out contracts in the name of Sithis. The Dark Brotherhood is called upon by those who must utilize their deadly services through a ritual called The Black Sacrament. They were once the most highly feared groups in all of Tamriel but have lost their reputation over time. At one point, they were governed by The Five Tenets, which set the ground rules for being in the Brotherhood, but those Tenets have long since been abandoned. Now the only rule is "Look out for your brothers." The Dark Brotherhood has been operating in Tamriel for many centuries, at one time having many clandestine sanctuaries across the Empire. They worship Sithis, the avatar of entropy and chaos, as well as the Night Mother, who is the spiritual leader of the Dark Brotherhood. However, the Night Mother has not spoken to anyone for quite some time. Joining/Destroying the Dark Brotherhood Any man or woman may join the Dark Brotherhood, provided they are efficient killers and skilled in the art of stealth. Initiates must also display the ability to kill mercilessly, without regret or sorrow. As a result, their ranks include Vampires, Werewolves, Bandits as well as Mages. While on your travels in Skyrim, go to any inn, and ask for the latest gossip from the innkeeper. The innkeeper may tell you that Aventus Aretino is trying to perform the Black Sacrament in Windhelm.Or, if you happen to be in Riften, speak to a man named Maul. He sometimes will be standing against a post to the left as soon as you enter the city. After sharing some tough words with you, he gives you information on both the Thieves Guild, and the Dark Brotherhood; for a price, of course. (If you pass a persuasion or intimidation speechcraft test or have an unusual gem to show off to Maul, this information is free). Sometimes a Windhelm guard may mention that the Arentino boy is trying to summon the dark brotherhood, which gives you the objective. Speaking with Aventus Aretino initiates the quest Innocence Lost. Once in Riften, visit the Honorhall Orphanage. Speak to the children there, and they will tell you Aventus Aretino escaped and planned to kill their caretaker, Grelod the Kind, by summoning the Dark Brotherhood. Kill Grelod (the children will cheer and celebrate once she's dead.) After Innocence Lost has been completed, wait 24 hours and sleep in any bed. Or go to a different city and a courier will appear and give you a note with an imprint of a black hand ( the infamous insignia of the Black Hand) and the words 'We know' written beneath it. Once you receive the note, find and sleep in any bed (the acquisition of this note is optional). Following your restful slumber, you are seemingly abducted by a Dark Brotherhood Assassin in your sleep, and wake up in an Abandoned Shack. There, you are asked to kill one of three people in the room, initiating the quest With Friends Like These. Killing one, two, or even all of the potential victims will earn you an invitation to join the Dark Brotherhood. You may also take the opportunity to destroy the organization by attacking the Dark Brotherhood representative, Astrid. This will initiate the quest Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! (This is the only chance you will get to destroy the dark brotherhood because after you join their/your members are otherwise unkillable.) *Killing a Dark Brotherhood Assassin (when attacked randomly, at a random location) holds no ramifications. *There are no repercussions for sacrificing a Dark Brotherhood Initiate in Boethiah's Calling. *Werewolf status - if you are currently infected as a Werewolf you do not earn resting bonuses by sleeping in beds, although you can still sleep in them. This means you CAN initiate the meeting with Astrid as a werewolf. (TESTED!) *Killing Astrid yields a pair of boots, enchanted with the Muffle ability. Dark Brotherhood Quests *Delayed Burial *Innocence Lost *With Friends Like These... *Sanctuary **Contract: Kill Beitild **Contract: Kill Narfi **Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius **Mourning Never Comes *Sentenced to Death *Whisper In The Dark **Contract: Kill Lurbuk **Contract: Kill Hern *The Silence Has Been Broken **Contract: Kill Deekus **Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo **Contract: Kill Anoriath *Bound Until Death **Contract: Kill Agnis ***Contract: Kill Maluril ***Contract: Kill Helvard ****Contract: Kill Safia *Breaching Security *The Cure For Madness *Recipe For Disaster *To Kill An Empire *Death Incarnate *Hail Sithis! *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head *The Dark Brotherhood Forever *Honor Thy Family Armor Sets When completeing quests in the Dark Brotherhood, the player can obtain four different armor sets. *Shrouded Armor (Skyrim) (Obtained at the beginng of With Friends Like These...) *Cicero's Armor (Obtained at the end of The Cure For Madness) *Ancient Shrouded Armor (Obtained from using the Token gained during Breaching Security) Dawnstar Sanctuary Upon finishing Hail Sithis!, the Dark Brotherhood quest line will be complete. However, you may report back to Nazir to retrieve other minor quests that do not have significance to the faction's storyline and the player also gains access to The Dark Brotherhood Forever quest from the Night Mother which loops indefinitely, rewarding 500-1200 gold per assassination. At this point, you will also unlock the Dawnstar Sanctuary since the hideout near Falkreath has become uninhabitable. Once you inform Nazir of the move to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, he will give you the following quest: Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head. This quest is not essential, but allows you to furnish the faction's new headquarters. Nazir will tell you of Delvin Mallory (Thieves Guild), a man who is able to acquire and sell you the furnishings that will make the Dawnstar Sanctuary habitable. These furnishings include a fully stocked laboratory, a master bedroom which can be used to store your items, and a torture chamber with four inhabitants who can be tortured to recieve four miscellaneous quests for hidden treasure. After the sanctuary has been entirely outfitted, Nazir will recruit two more Dark Brotherhood members. Both of these new members can be found around the hideout and may be recruited as your companions. The total upgrade of the sanctuary will cost you 19,000 septims, allowing you to use the 20,000 septim reward for completing the Hail Sithis! quest to pay for the improvements. Dark Brotherhood Apparel Something that the Dark Brotherhood is recognized for is their Shrouded Armor, which gives strong bonuses to many skills related to assassination.You can also obtain the Shrouded Robe, handwraps, shoes, and hood worn by Gabriella. One set is located on a shelf across from the doorway Astrid is usually leaning in. Also, once you gain the Dawnstar Sanctuary you can find a complete Jester's Outfit like the one Cicero wears inside the sanctuary. (NOTE: The Jester's Outfit is available at the bottom of the first set of stairs when you first enter the Dawnstar sanctuary to deal with Cicero) Notable Members *Astrid *Nazir *Cicero *Babette *Gabriella *Festus Krex *Arnbjorn *Veezara *The Night Mother *Artheius External Links *Here can be seen a tutorial on how to join the Dark Brotherhood *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZQQC9Iv7Co - How to join the Dark Brotherhood Gallery Dark Brotherhood Female Armor.png|The Dark Brotherhood female armor. Dark Brotherhood Female Armor.jpg|Concept art of the Dark Brotherhood female armor. Knight.jpg|Dark Brotherhood Black Door We Know Dark Bortherhood.jpg|Courier's Letter Gabriella01.jpg DunmerDBAssassin.jpg Achievements See also *Dark Brotherhood de:Dunkle Bruderschaft (Skyrim) ru:Тёмное Братство (Skyrim) Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Dark Brotherhood